Enterprises are typically sensitive to the opinions of the public. For example, businesses are very interested in the general sentiment held, as well as sentiment for services, products, or operational aspects, such as customer service. Currently, large amounts of data are available across the Internet and other network systems that express some level of sentiment for numerous enterprises, individuals, etc. This data may reside at social media websites, message boards, etc. While extremely informative due to the unstructured nature of this type of data, enterprises implementing customer relationship management (CRM) systems may disregard this type of data due to a lack of knowledge regarding how to leverage such data.
Various applications that may be implemented by CRM systems exist that are able to identify and score these unstructured types of data in order to provide some gauge of sentiment regarding some aspect of the enterprise. However, each of these applications implements different algorithms with no particular one distinguishing itself in performance. Thus, allowing multiple scores to be considered to produce a single score may be beneficial.